udsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Australio-Hungarian war over Suez
Background As Australia kept sending soldiers to the Suez Canal, the world told them to stop. An estimated 5 warnings were sent. Unfortunately, the arrogant Jeremy Corbyn and his government refused. This triggered a war that would change their government forever. Course After the fifth warning, Alexandria and Rome decided to declare war on Australia to protect the Canal. Soon after, Kliev, Duckstan, and DC followed. Roman, Alexandrian, and Duck soldiers began storming into Suez Canal and destroying enemy forces. European Hungary was instantly lost to the amount of Roman and Kliev forces attacking it. Hungary quickly surrendered due to the amount of opposition. After Hungary was out, Australian troops burned down and destroyed the canal in anger. Although they were eventually pushed out, the canal was unusable. The final part of the war took place on the home front of Australia. Australian forces bombed the Italian Lae destroying it.Soon afterwards, the world instantly attacked the main continent of Australia. With a powerful navy and ship force Australia attempted to fight back but it was no use. Government collapse During the invasion of the continent, the Australian government suddenly collapsed. Jeremy Corbyn died causing the complete destruction of the government. Australia completely surrendered as they had no other choice. The currency became useless as the government was destroyed. No hope was left. Over a million civilians of Australia died from Naval attacks. The war was finished. Aftermath When the war was finished, the first thing to happen was to sort everything out. Over 300,000 Australian refugees fled to DC, while troops from across the world arrived to re-build and protect Australia from any further issues. Rome was damaged the most from the war followed by Duckstan, and Alexandria. An estimated 400,000 prisoners of war were captured globally. Rome and Kliev watched over Hungary, while Alexandria and Duckstan took care of the Suez Canal and Sanai Peninsula. Although Australia was known as the enemy throughout the world, many nations apologized to what happened. President Obama and Governor Northam immediately made the welfare of Australian citizens their top priority and did not want them to suffer. Sophie Jack-man of Naenaein Stan sent her condolences and hoped for a smooth recovery. Additionally, Naenaein Stan send soldiers internationally to help re-build the area. However, not all world leaders were sympathetic for Australia. The Duckstani government did not want refugees and threatened to kill Australians any who entered. The Roman and Alexandrian nations were not as harsh, but did not appreciate the ideas of allowing Australians into their borders. Comlogical, Spanigal, Japan, and the Kliev Empire were mixed on the subject. To negotiate what would happen, the treaty of Duckton was created. Treaty of Duckton Being the capital of Duckstan, Duckton is a vibrant, historic, and beautiful city. It would also be the site for a conference that would wrap up the war once and for all. Each nation involved had their own demands. Alexandria and Duckstan wanted Australia to be heavily punished and stripped of colonies. They also wanted Australia to pay for the damage done to the Suez canal. Rome had a more basic belief that Australia would never be able to unite with Hungary ever again. Rome also wanted to take over a bit of Hungary. Kliev also wanted to control Hungary. DC had the lowest demands. They believed that Australia was responsible for what happened, but should be able to get back on their feet and be able to be a nation again. Naenaein Stan, Comlogical, Spanigal, and Japan were also invited to watch the conference take place. At last, the demands were being debate by the nations. TO BE CONTINUED...